


hold his hand and don't let go

by foxescripts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, POV Miya Osamu, POV Outsider, osamu is a good brother y'know, this was a twitter thread i edited so i can post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxescripts/pseuds/foxescripts
Summary: Osamu wanted to beat Shouyou.Atsumu looked like he wanted to hold his hand and pull him until they crossed the finish line together.Or, Osamu watched as his brother fell.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 742





	hold his hand and don't let go

There was only so much you could learn about love when your only exposure of it was through seeing it on the television, Osamu had thought once. With their parents long out of the picture, it wasn’t like Osamu - and by extension, Atsumu - had any real life role model on what a romantic love was supposed to look or feel like.

Miya Osamu had never been in love.

But Atsumu, while he grew up in the same environment as Osamu’s, wasn’t the same.

Thinking about it, the closest thing Osamu had seen  _ love _ was through him, through Atsumu. It felt weird, honestly. Relating his brother - selfish, rude, jerk of a brother whose mouth always got him in trouble - to a word that seemed so fragile Osamu was afraid he could break it anytime.

(People - including Atsumu himself - might have thought Osamu was the gentle brother, but truthfully, he was just as, if not more, ruthless as Atsumu.)

But then second year high school happened. And Nationals happened.

And Hinata Shouyou came barging into their lives with his bright hair, and bright jersey, and even brighter personality that seemed to lighten up the entire gym that made everyone stop and look in his direction.

Him and Atsumu were quite alike, Osamu thought then. In a way that they both steal everyone’s attention. But while Shouyou did it obliviously, Atsumu  _ made sure _ that people would watch him.

See, the thing was, it was easy to understand why Atsumu had taken an interest in him. He caught everyone’s attention, Osamu’s included.

What wasn’t there to like? Shouyou was a great player, and while he was rough around the edges and tended to mess up the basic actions, Osamu saw a monster in him that would only grow and grow until it devoured all of its enemies. 

But the interest was different.

Osamu wanted to  _ beat  _ Shouyou..

Atsumu looked like he wanted to hold his hand and pull him until they crossed the finish line  _ together. _

_ “One day, I’m gonna set for you,” _ he heard Atsumu say. And for a brief moment, Osamu remembered all the time Atsumu said that spikers who couldn’t hit his tosses just suck, and there he was, making that statement - a promise - to someone he had just played against today.

Osamu should’ve known then that Atsumu wasn’t only into the volleyball player Hinata Shouyou. 

Should have noticed that the glances Atsumu was sending Shouyou throughout their first match held more meaning than simply sizing up an opponent. Should have noticed when, for weeks after their match, Atsumu couldn’t talk about anything or anyone without somehow relating it back to Shouyou.

Should have known when the “Shouyou-kun could hit these tosses” - that were always said with confidence and misplaced pride -, “What do you think is Shouyou-kun’s practice routine” -  _ probably not that different from ours Tsumu -  _ “When do you think he started playing volleyball” -  _ I have no fucking idea, why are you asking me? -  _ turned to, “Shouyou-kun, he seems like he likes sweet food, what do you think?”

Really, Osamu should have known when he caught Atsumu searching up ticket prices from Hyogo to Miyagi even though he had no reason to visit the place.

He should have known. Or, maybe he did but he didn’t think much of it.

Atsumu was quick to move on. 

Found something he liked, gave it his all, got bored, and moved on. Truly, volleyball was the only thing Atsumu had loved for a long time. 

(Volleyball. Volleyball  _ with  _ Osamu.

Osamu had seen the reaction coming when he finally told Atsumu that he would stop playing after high school. But Atsumu had no choice but to accept it. They may be twins but they were still two different persons. They’d follow a different path.

But hidden under the anger, Osamu saw fear. For the longest time, they only had each other. Atsumu only had Osamu.

Osamu wasn’t worried. He knew Atsumu. He would be fine. One day, they would look back at this argument and laugh it out - maybe even throw casual insults to one another. They were Atsumu and Osamu, after all.)

So, Hinata Shouyou. Osamu thought that Atsumu would lose his interest in him. But then years after, Atsumu came knocking on his door - the twins already living separately - and said, in a dejected tone that Osamu had never heard from him, “Shouyou-kun went to Brazil.”

Osamu might not know what love was, but watching his usually loud brother quietly watching a movie while eating the food he served him, Osamu knew what a heartbreak looked like.

_ Atsumu is really in love with Shouyou,  _ he thought with the urge to fly all the way to Brazil to drag Shouyou back to Japan so his brother would stop making himself.

Along with that was the anger to himself for missing this entire thing.

Atsumu was his brother. 

He should have known.

\--

Years later, he would look back and laugh at these moments.

“Shouyou-kun, be safe, okay?” he heard Atsumu say, already looking away after he saw Atsumu kiss Shouyou for the third time. Ew.

“If you mean  _ in  _ the plane, I can’t really do anything about that. Let’s hope the pilot is-”

“Shouyou-kun!”

“I’m just kidding!” Shouyou laughed. “This isn’t my first time going to Brazil, you know?”

“I know. I’ll still miss you.”

_ Ugh.  _

Osamu wondered, not for the first time, why he was dragged in the airport, too. Maybe because Atsumu would sulk once Shouyou’s away and he was the only one who could handle that.

“I know,” Shouyou answered. “I’ll miss you, too. I’ll be back soon.”

Osamu dared to steal a glance.

And upon seeing Atsumu holding Shouyou’s hand and kissing the back of it, he looked away.

Miya Osamu had never been in love.

But sometimes, when he would see the way Atsumu looked at Shouyou, and Shouyou at Atsumu, he would think, “Ah, this is what it looks like.”

“I’ll wait,” Atsumu answered.

And Osamu knew he would.

**Author's Note:**

> one day i will write a longer version of this...one day...


End file.
